Pigskin
The Splicer model Pigskin is a American football player who possibly had pressure to Splice to be a better athlete, as suggested by dialogue regarding him trying to impress his coach, parents, and other authority figures like Andrew Ryan. Based on posters and burned versions of their skin variations, the teams of the Stingers and Sea Bulls had survived during a fire that cancelled their game, and possibly destroyed their stadium, possibly near the Farmer's Market. There's also other teams, such as Ryan's Raiders (a team mentioned in one of the many public address announcements), and, as some shirt designs state, the Atlas Astros. Unlike most Splicers, they seem to have, at least, partial awareness of what has befallen them and Rapture. However, this does not mean they are sane in any way, and they are still forced to fight the player by Ryan's command. Quotes The following are phrases that the Pigskin Splicers will say in BioShock. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. At a Locked Door *"Aw, would ja- ''come on! I gotta take a leak!" *"''Uh, baby…? I'm- I'm… I'm all calmed down, now… Okay? So-… Just open?! Would ja- shit!" *"Aw, well, what is this?!" *"Aw, would ja- Don't- don't make me come in there!" *"Hey, come on- come on… Joey's gone, alright? You- you could come out, now." *"Not today, Dad, alright? I mean god damn!" *"Open up, in there!" *"Okay, okay, alright. I'll- 'll- 'll make the game, I promise." *"Hey!" *"Mom…? Mom…! Mom…" *"Eh, Mom…? Mom…? I- it's er-" Frozen (Stuttering) *"So cold." *"It's alright, Dad. It's alright, Dad." *"It's cold… Stay- stay focused, stay whatever, stay in the game. Stay." Attacked by Bees *"Get out of my face!" *"Not bees!" *"Ahhh! Bees! Bees! Bees! Bees! Get away! Bees!" Examining Corpse *"Uh, what 'cha- what 'cha got there, buddy?" *"Well, well, well, well, well, well, well." *"Uh, what the hell? He- he was sunned the whole time?" *[Chuckle] "Oh, shit. Hey, Dad, check this out!" *"That old son-of-a-bitch." *"Okay… I- I guess I could use this." *"I… I know you… No, I- I know you. I- I- I know I know you. You're- you're- you're that guy with the writing." *"What the hell?" *"No! There's nothing here, already! I- I- I- I- I- I looked, like, 15 times, alright? Jesus!" *"God damn Splicers. Fucking useless." Using Vending Machines *"Ya, ya, ya, okay. I'm getting it one way or another." *"Aw, come on, already!" *"Aw, would 'chu work?!" *"Just- one- more!" *"Stupid piece'a crap." *"Aw, really? Beautiful piece of machinery. And fucking worthless!" *"It- it's different, this time, ya know? Really, it is. It- it certainly is." *"God damn, I wanna- I- I wanna tear this thing open so bad." *"Oh, shit! Dad, I- I haven't seen this one before." *"Come on, fucking thing." Idle *"I'm good enough…! Why don't you believe it?" *"I'm tryin', Mr. Ryan. Please don't judge me! Please!" *"Look at me, Mr. Ryan. I- I've got nothin' left to give." *"Mom…? Dad…? Can you come get me?" *"It hurts… It- it- it hurts just to breathe." *"He's an intruder… and- and they make us kill intruders." *"I just wanna go to sleep… Just wanna go to sleep, I just wanna go to sleep." *"They make me hate everything I see! They make me hate everything I see! They make me hate everything I see! They make me hate everything I see!" *"I do what I'm told! I just do what I'm told! I always just do what I'm told!" Hears Player *"Wait a second, uh dad…? Dad…? Wait, wait." *"What was that?" *"Fuck." *"I heard that!" *"Mom…? Mom? Is that you?" *"What?! Wait, what?" *"Huh? I mean… ''[''Whispering]'' Shhh, someone's there." *"''Huh?" *"Dad?" Searching for the Player *"Where are you?! They'll kill me if I don't find you!" *"Better come out! It- it'll go easier for both of us!" *"I know someone's there! And it'll be easier if you just come out!" *"Please, come on out! It'll be so much worse if you hide!" *"Where are you?! '''Where are you?!'" *"''Do you have any idea what they'll do if I don't find you?!" *"Where the hell are you?!" *"Where'd you go?" *"Yeah you're all bark, eh?" Returning to Idle *"That's enough for today." *"I'll see him again, a-and then I'll break him!" *"Is that it? Is that all you got?" *"Just stop playing, okay? Fucking mind games." *"Next time, I'll, I'll break him in two!" *"Nothing here. Just a-another lie." *"But I'm not finished fighting him yet! Damn!" *"Hearing things,Going cra-zy! Going crazy…" *"Why isn't anyone there?" *"You-you know what? I'm ''quitting. Yeah, you happy?" *"''STOP testing me!" Attacking *"Is this good enough for you?" *"It's my life! Mine!" *"Is this what you want?" *"Is this what you want, dad?!" *"Nobody touches me! Nobody!" *"Nobody lays a hand on me!" *"Hey, back the fuck off!" *"I ''am good enough!" *"''What? I've beaten you before!" *"Laugh at me now, you stupid son of a bitch!" *"Come here, you." *"I'm coming in!" *"Here it is!" *"Did you like that one, dad?" *"Judge me?! I'll kill you!" *"C'mere!" *"Yeah, am I entertaining you? Great! Is this fun to watch?!" *"Cheer for me you weak son of a bitch!" Attacking a Security Bot *"You can't compete with me you stupid son of a bitch!" If the Player Runs *"Y-y-you think I can't get to you?" *"Are you trying to make this difficult for me?" *"Fine, I'll chase you then!" *"You're nothing! Nothing!" *"Ya, run! My dad was right about all you losers!" *"I ''knew you didn't have it in you!" *"''Get back here and let me finish this!" *"Oh it's my turn now? Fine!" Upon Killing the Player *"Mom. Mom? Look what I've done. Mom?" *"Okay, I did it! Can I go now?" *"I did it, okay? He's dead! Now just leave me alone!" *"Why did you make me do it? Why?" *"There! He's dead! Now just shut up!" *"It's over, okay? It's over! Now just get out of my head!" Injured *"Christ it hurts!" *"Oh my god, I'm bleeding!" *"It hurts! It hurts! Jesus, it hurts!" Appearance ''BioShock'' Pigskin wears the uniform of a young football player. It consists of black cleats, socks, sports knickers with a lace-up fly, a team jersey, and a traditional leather helmet. Splicing and the Civil War have taken a toll on Pigskin; his face is sagging, wrinkled, and leathery and his nose has been broken backward. His uniform is quite disheveled: his right sock is sagging, the cuff on his jersey's right sleeve is torn, he has a tear along the bend of his left elbow, and a bullet hole in his right pectoral region. The left part of his jersey is hanging by a thread exposing his chest guard and left shoulder pad. All variations have differing amounts of blood, soot, or fire damage on them from the events at the stadium. Also, the vague outline of the word "Atlas" can be seen across the jersey on each one. Pigskin's hair and eyes are brown. He doesn't have any accessories. Model 1: The primary model wears the uniform of the Atlas Astros: a purple jersey with a white lightning bolt and circle, buff colored pants, red socks, and orange leather helmet and pads. The soot on his uniform covers the team name. It's likely that the team sharing its name with the revolutionary Atlas is a coincidence, as a team devoted to Atlas probably wouldn't have been sanctioned. Model 2: This model wears the uniform of the Stingers: a black and yellow striped jersey with a mascot bee, yellow pants, black and yellow striped socks, and a black and yellow striped helmet. The ash on his uniform almost entirely covers the left side of his torso as well as his lower body. The soot covers his leather pad making it appear like his jersey isn't torn. Model 3: This model also wears the uniform of the Stingers. This Pigskin is completely charred from the waist up and also covered in blood, even his face is black from ash. The soot covers his leather pad making it appear like his jersey isn't torn. Model 4: This model wears the uniform of the Sea Bulls: a green jersey with a mascot bulldog in a yellow hat, white pants, red socks, and an orange and black striped helmet and pads. He seems to be suffering from vitiligo. Model 5: This model also wears the uniform of the Sea Bulls. His body is covered in patches of black and gray ash on his right knee, torso, left arm, right face, and hands. Model 6: This model wears the uniform of an unnamed team: a red jersey with a red rocket in a white circle, white pants, and red socks. His body is covered in patches of gray ash along his legs, arms, and hands. His helmet is so covered that its color can't be deduced. Model 7: This model also wears the uniform of the unnamed team. This Pigskin is covered in blackish ash and blood from the waist up, but it appears that his helmet is red and white striped. Video Gallery Bioshock-20070607110543651.jpg|''The original concept sketch for Pigskin.'' pigskin uniforms.jpg|''Concept art by Robb Waters of two Pigskin models: the Sea Bulls and the Stingers.'' Bioshock_PigSkin.jpg|''The in-game model of the Pigskin as seen in'' BioShock. Football_Clean_Diffuse.png|''A poster of The Big Game, as seen in'' BioShock 2 Multiplayer. The_Big_Game_Poster.png|''The same poster for the Pigskin game, cancelled due to fire.'' Pigskin.PNG|''Pigskin seen in the Insect Swarm training video.'' Behind the Scenes *The Pigskin's uniform is that of the early 1920s and 40's, before being altered in the 1950s as the look of current uniforms.Football Uniform History on livestrong *The name "Pigskin" is a common nickname for American football and the football itself. *The original concept art for Pigskin suggests that his face was conceptualized with the face of Waders. *In the tradition of Splicers wearing masks, it appears that the concept for Pigskin would have worn a protective faceplate, but seems to be removed on the character. References fr:Pigskin de:Toasty Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies